Hard Life
by Draco de Laviathan
Summary: You think Eight grade was tough? Try adding it with a fear of garlic and hunger for blood! AU. Chap. 9 is up.
1. Prologue

Yay! It's my first time writing in English! XD It is actually for an English project, but oh well~~~

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven ain't mine. It's Level-5's.

Warning : AU, an OOC Goenji, a little bit yaoi hints but i do not want to make it yaoi. I'm trying to make it straight right now :D and lots of other warning that i may forgot...

**Hard Life**

**Prologue**

Hey there. Name's Shuuya Goenji. I'm an average eight grader, and I go to Raimon Middle School.

As an average eight grader, I do homeworks, projects, tests, and remedial after tests (ha!). Following each lessons in the day, sometimes I skipped them when I don't feel like studying (well, it's not often, though.), just like every middle schoolers do.

Everyone says being in middle school is hard. I also think like that, but come again,

It is much harder for me, because... I have this difference with other middle schoolers.

So I lied at the 'I'm an average eight grader' part.

Well, not fully different though. I still look like the usual middle schoolers, but I am different... Inside.

Why you ask?

Because I'm a _vampire._

Yes, you heard it right. I am a _vampire. Vampire _I say. Okay i'm gonna stop writing _vampire _in _Italic. _

Being an eight-grader vampire is never easy. You have to hide your vampire identity, you have to avoid garlics, you have to secretly feed on blood, you have to handle the feeling to feed when you smell human blood (which is everywhere), and mostly, you have to wear black or dark coloured thick clothes to avoid sunlight getting in my skins. Beacause awsomely, sunlight burns me. What about Physical Education you say? I got an excuse for it.

How do I handle my hunger for blood? I always hid some blood pills in each of my meals. And that is also the reason that i always bring my snacks from home.

I am a half-bred, or 'blasteran' as I heard from Indonesian teenagers. My dad's Japanese, and my mom's Italian. And I got my vampire blood from my mom. Strange huh?

I have a bestfriend. His name is Ichirouta Kazemaru. He have a long, teal, hair, and it is done in ponytail. For a glance he looks like a girl. But in fact, he is a boy. A very masculine boy. And by the way, he do knows about me being a vampire. He's in the athletics club and he runs very fast. Not as fast as me when at night, but still, he amaze me. I usually waited him till he finished his club and walk home together. We talk about everything, school (he's in a different class from me.), video games, even crushes.

What is that again? I have a crush? Paticullary, yes. And I don't want to tell you. Cause you will know too, in the end.

Ichirouta's also in a soccer club. Their capten was Endou Mamoru. A hyperactive, soccer maniac. He'll die if he didn't do a soccer practice a day. Too bad I can't join them. Hello? Sunburn kills me!

Sometimes I watch them practice (while waiting for Ichirouta, of course.) soccer. It so fun to be fully human, ain't I right? You can play outside without getting on flames...

Oh well, at least I'm alive.

**To be Continued?**

It's really strange, isn'it? *sweatdrop*

Okay, reviews please?


	2. Chapter 1

Hello there, guys! It's been a long time since I published this, no? I do have some explanations for that.

First of all, it is because of the exams. The exams. THE EXAMS I SAID! *shot* And second, it's probably because i havent got any idea to continue this, Teehee...

Now because I have continued the story, Let us ignore my weirdness and move on!

Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleve is never belongs to me. It belongs to Level-5. If it was mine, Chaos would be everywhere ;D *slapped*

Warning : AU, OOC, and lots more..

**Hard Life**

**Chapter 1**

**Goenji's POV**

"Goenji."

I heard someone called me. I looked back, but no one was there. So I walked again.

"Goenji!"

Something called me again. This time it was louder. I looked again, but then again, no one was there. I walked again. I am totally sure that if something calls me again, and still no one there, I'm gonna freak out.

"Shuuya Goenji!"

…... I told you so.

I began to ran from that voice, so hurried that I didn't even care where am I going.

There are sounds after my steps. I thought it was the echo of my steps, but then again,

It was not.

Then suddenly someone grabbed me from the back and hold me so tight. Okay, now I am really freaking out.

I tried to let go, but I can't it was too strong.

It dragged me somewhere. I'm still struggling to escape. But it all was a waste. I can't fight. And then, it dragged me to a place that is very dark. Very dark, even for my vampire eyes. From the cause of the panic because I can't see, I start to struggling again.

But then, I suddenly without my realization, I stop struggling and then...

Everything goes white...

* * *

…**...**

…_..._

"_Shuuya."_

_Those sounds again._

"_Shuuya!"_

_No, Stop!_

"_Shuuya!"_

"Shuuya Goenji!"

"*GASP*" I woke up and jerked up. I scanned my surroundings. I'm in my room, sitting on the bed, while just having a Nightmare. The same nightmare everyday since I started eight grade.

I sat there for a while, being all blank-minded, and also trying to cal my mind from the nightmare, so they will not get in the way of my thinking.

"Shuuya Goenji! Wake up now! Or else were gonna be late for school!"

I snapped out of it. And saw the calendar.

I forgot that I have a Math test today. And for additional, I didn't studied last night.

Nice, isn't?

"Gonna be right there!" I shouted to Ichirouta. What's that again? Ichirouta's at my house? Oh yeah, he always come to pick me up to go to school together.

I went to the bathroom for a quick shower and changed into Raimon's uniform, and also wear my usual black thick hoodie. For avoiding sunlight.

I still kinda sleepy though, so I went down a little bit lazily. Well, this is the side effect of a vampire, you can't sleep at night and you got troubles of being sleepy all the day. I even sometimes got slept and skipped some class because of it. I also troubled Kidou Yuuto, the one who sits beside me at class. He always covers me when I accidentally slept and helped me to wake up. Strange. Does he secretly knows my problem?

I grabbed a sandwich on the kitchen table, and eat it while walking outside with Ichirouta. He sees me with a worried face.

"What?" I said to him with a questioning face.

"You didn't get enough sleep, don't you?" He said. "Are those Nightmares still disturbing you?"

He always got it right.

"Well. I NEVER get enough sleep. You're asking that like don't know about it." I answered while gulping my last bite of sandwich. "And yes, those Nightmares are haunting me. Like somethings gonna happen."

Ichirouta looks more worried now. "You should get a day off sometimes." he sighed. "I can't bear to always see you like this."

I put up a puzzled expression, "Why? What does my appearance looks like anyway?"

"You look... lazy maybe?...No, " Ichirouta shook his head. "much look like tired actually. Don't you ever wanted to rest for a day sometimes?" He asks.

"Are weekends isn't enough?" I asked back.

"Of course not!" He put on a worried but kinda mixed with anger tone. "It's not good for your health! You can have gotten sick."

I became silent. Yes, even for us vampires, we also can get sick if we don't get enough rest.

"Come on, I'll set up a resting day for you okay?" He tapped my shoulder.

"But what about if there something happened?"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of all of that!" he said while giving me a thumbs up. I smiled at him.

"Thanks."

* * *

**Kazemaru's POV.**

The recess bell has rang. Students began to flood out from the class. I entered Shuuya's class. Because I know, he probably still sitting in his chair while sleeping on his table. Strange. He skipped classes but he still can get his grade high. When did he study?

"Yo, Goenji. Come on wake up."

I heard a voice from the class. It was Kidou Yuuto's voice, the guy who sits beside Shuuya. I'm kinda thankful to him. He always helps Shuuya when I'm not here.

I approached Kidou slowly. "Hello, Kidou-san."

Kidou turned his back. "Oh, Kazemaru Ichirouta, nice meeting you here." He looked to a sleeping Shuuya. "Did you came to pick Goenji up?"

"Yeah." I slowly shaked Shuuya. "Hei, Shuuya, wake up! You'll miss the recess!"

"I don wannaa..." He answered in his sleep. This is one of his secrets. He sometimes talk in one's sleep, eve when someone asked he can answer. Amazing.

I turned to Kidou. He looks surprised seeing Shuuya talking in his sleep. "Does he... do that everytime he sleeps?" I nodded. "Sadly, yes."

Kidou stared Shuuya in amazement. He stared him for a long time, till he finally spoke,

"What's 15 times by 4?"

…... I thought Kidou was a serious person. I don't think i'm gonna keep that statement after this.

"zzzzyo eazzyy... is 60..." Shuuya answered.

…... I really didn't see this coming.

"He... really did answered my question... It was only a test... It is right.." He sees Shuuya in disbelieve. Well I did see him in disbelieve too.

There was a huge pause. Till I spoke and broke the silence.

"So, thanks."

He raised his eyebrows. "For what?"

"For helping Shuuya."

"Oh." He smiled. I've never seen him smile before. Well it's obvious, were in the different class. "It's my pleasure."

I smiled back at him. "What makes you interested to help him?"

He changed his smile to a more secretive smile. "If I tell you now, it wouldn't be interesting."

And after that, he walks out the room.

World's such a strange place.

In the same time, Shuuya finally woke up. "What did I miss?"

I Smiled to him. "You missed half of the recess."

* * *

**Back to Goenji's POV.**

I walked trough the buildings of the school with Ichirouta while going to the music room. It's our favorite hanging out place. Sometimes Endou Mamoru, who is the school's soccer captain anyway, joined us and shares stories with us. But now, it seems he doesn't come today.

We entered the music room and surprised by seeing the principal, the chairman, and a girl in there.

I blushed when I saw who is the girl. With her orange-brownish wavy hair, I could recognize her quickly, that she is,

Natsumi Raimon, the chairman's daughter, and the girl who I had a crush on.

Okay now I've said it. I told you you will now it in the end.

I ran outside the music room. I am to shy to look at her. Ichirouta ran behind me, chasing me, actually.

"Shuuya! Wait!"

I stopped running. Ichirouta, behing me, panting because of my sudden reaction.

"You didn't need to be that shy, you know!"

You have got to be kidding me. How shy I'm supposed to be?

"I can't handle it. It's kinda a reflect."

"How will you grow if you always avoid her?"

"I don't know, I just can't."

Silence.

"You should try talking to her you know." Ichirouta saids. "Or I'll put you guys in a date."

I stared at Ichirouta in disbelieve. Also in a 'WTF' expression.

"So which one will you choose? Talk to her, or date?"

Blood is starting to fill my face. "That's not fair!" I exclaimed. "Then I'll put you in a locker with En-mmph!"

Ichirouta covers my mouth with his hand. And sees me in a creepy expression. "Don't. Say. That."

Gotcha.

"So then don't push me like that!" I escaped from his hand and clean up my uniform. "Besides, how come you suddenly interested in my relations with her?"

"Simple. It is because you guys are cute together." He started to put on those dreamy eyes. "I wonder when will you guys get married, have kids, and... kyaaa!"

He always squeals girlishly like that when it comes to my relationship.

Come again, did I ever said that Ichirouta is masculine? If I ever, I'll take that back.

"Okay let's stop talking about that and-" I stopped my words when I saw something. Something that will make me stare in disbelieve. Something that will change my world.

I saw someone with grayish hair, and he have a symbol in his hand.

A symbol of a vampire slayer.

**To be Continued?**

I finally update, didn't I? XD

Okay guys, R&R please!


	3. Chapter 2

Wohoooooooo! I am back minna-san! XD

As I am doing this in the middle of my test *do not follow this -_-* It will be a little bit off... maybe? *slap*

Anyway, forget my rant, and read on ;) And again, I'm sorry if my english's kinda scrambled. It's not my main language.

Disclaimer : Again, Inazuma Eleven is never mine. Although I wanted it so bad. =3=

Warning : OOC, AU, maybe a little bit yaoi hints?, and lots of others that I may forget...

**Hard Life**

**Chapter 2**

**Still Goenji's POV**

I really really really really really really really really cannot believe my eyes. I really really cannot believe what I saw. Really. Really. REALLY REALLY. Okay stop with the really.

A vampire slayer. In my school. I'm a vampire. This day is truly my unlucky day.

I froze out while seeing that gray-haired boy with his symbol. And he suddenly saw me to the eyes.

I think I just dead.

"Shuuya? You're okay?"

I snapped out of it and turned to Ichirouta with a creepy expresion.

"Uh... I'm sure the answer is no." He answered his own question.

"." I said quickly without realizing that I talked.

Ichirouta stared at me. "What did you just say?"

"Of course it is no, causeijustsawavampireslayer." I replied while still talking quickly at the end.

"What's that in the end?" He ask me.

"Which end?" I asked back.

"That end. When you talked quickly."

"I didn't talked quickly." I said with making a fake face.

"Yes you did."

"oh... that part."

"Yeah that part, what did you say?"

"I didn't say anything..."

Ichirouta glared me. "Don't make things complicated, Shuuya Goenji."

I hate that glare.

I sighed. I do this because I don't think he's going to believe me. "I just saw a vampire slayer, okay?"

Ichirouta stared at me coldly. And then he laughed. "Vampire slayer, here? *sigh* Shuuya, you being a vampire in this school doesn't mean there's also a vampire slayer here!"

…... See? I told you so!

"It's true!" I looked away from him. "...Well, it's okay though if you don't believe me."

"Hey, hey." He grabbed my shoulder. "I may look disbelieved your words, but I also thought It might happen. Use your sense of humor sometimes, don't you? You're emotional."

….. Sometimes Ichirouta's such a frontal guy. And seriously dude, what's the relation with humor?

"So, where is he?" ask Ichirouta. I pointed at the direction to where he is. But when I looked again,

He's not there anymore.

"I swear he was there." I said while looking to Ichirouta. "I swear."

Ichirouta just stare to my finger direction and made a strange kind of expresion. And then he said to me.

"Someone suspicious left his dark aura at that place." His face turned to a serious expresion. "What does a vampire slayer aura look like?"

I stared at Ichirouta. "I have no idea." But I haven't finished. "But I do know how they smell and look like." Ichirouta nodded. He stared back at the place I pointed before with a serious and thinking expression. Sometimes he could be very serious.

…... Think again, I think I don't really know much about Ichirouta. Maybe I know only ¼ of it. Am I really a best friend of him? I gotta ask him sometimes.

"What does the aura looks like anyway?" I sat at the nearest bench there. "Do you think it's a vampire slayer aura?" Well I do believe it's a vampire slayer. Because one just left the place. Yeah.

"I don't know, but the colors are truly suspicious. It was white and gray." He said.

I felt some kind of shock through me. Something rings in my head.

_Beware of white and gray. _

Familiar.

But where did I heard that from? Where does that voice come from?

I put up an expression that anyone, even Ichirouta never saw. I mix of disbelieve and fear. Why does this happened today? Why does this happened now? What's going to happened? Will I survive? Most of all, Where did I heard that words from?

Ichirouta turned his head. He saw my face and turned to be worried. He approached me and calmly hold my shoulders. "Are you okay?"

I didn't answer. Too much questions in my head. Now answers and questions are clashing in my head.

"Let's drop this for a while. I think you need a rest." He said. "I'm going to tell you're homeroom teacher (A/N: Sorry, I have no idea who is Shuuya's homeroom teacher.) that you don't feel so good and send-"

"No, no!" I cut his words. "I'm alright, I'm alright. And I'm gonna be fine till after school."

"You sure?" He ask worryingly.

"Yeah. Very very sure." I gave him a warm smile to make sure he's not worried about me again. That kid is just to 'motherly'

"Okay then." He smiled back. "Let's go back to class. Recess is nearing it's end."

We walked to the stairs, going to out class, when I crashed at someone.

"Kyaa!"

Well that scream looks like a girl's scream.

I hurriedly get a hold at her, and when I looked again,

That girl was Natsumi. Oh my.

Our eyes met, while in a position of my hand holding her back. I get blushed quickly. "Are you okay?"

I ask. I tried to stay cool, but will it last?

"Eto... Yeah, I'm alright." She stands and I released her. "Thanks."

"Oh no," I waved both of my hand. "No need to say thanks. It was my fault at the first."

"Umm.. okay then.."

There was a big silence. Except Ichirouta is smiling slyly to me.

"You look like you don't talk much, don't you?"

"Eh?" I frowned. "Uhh, maybe? What makes you think of that?"

"With that cold-looking hoodie and your silentness looking face.." She said. "Well, that's what I'm thinking."

Ouch. That hit me.

"Oh..." I looked back to Ichirouta who is making a mocking face to me. I'll get you later, Ichirouta Kazemaru!

"So... is that right?" She asks me again.

I really don't know how to answer that.

"Uhh..." I looked at the time. It was 5 minutes to the end-of-recess bell. Great, I can use this! "Uh, Natsumi? Can I answer that later? Look at the time!"

She looks at her watch. "Oh yeah! Class is going to start in 5 minutes!" She looked back at me. "See you later, Shuuya-kun." Then he walks quickly back to her class.

Oh. My. Fucking. God. Did she just called me with 'kun' at the back?

This day ain't so bad.

"Shuuya and Natsumi, sitting on tree, K-I-S-S-I-" I covered Ichirouta's mouth. "Shut up and I'll let you go."

"mmph!" I released him. "Okay, okay!" He said. "How about we run to class?"

"Why?" I looked at him questioningly.

"Uhh, because we have 3 more minutes before the class starts?"

I totally forgot about that. "Agh! See you after school Ichirouta!" I ran as fast I can without waiting an answer from him. Because I totally sure he already run too.

* * *

I walked alone towards my home. I usually go home with Ichirouta, but he had to practice for an upcoming Football Frontier competition till 5 p.m. ,so he told me to walk home by myself.

I sighed. It's very lonely if Ichirouta's not by my side. Probably because I don't really have many friend to walk with.

"Walking home alone, Goenji?"

I turned back to saw who talks. It was Kidou.

"Oh, hi Kidou." I greet warmly. "You walk this direction too?"

"Nope, but I'm going to some place first before going home." He shook his head. "And it's on this direction."

"Ah, I see."

Silence. Probably because I'm not too close to Kidou.

"So what makes you sleepy at school?" He suddenly ask. And that shock me a bit. How am I suppose to answer that?

"Uh... because... umm..." I bit my lower lip. "It's because... I have Insomnia?" Well it's the truth!

"Ah, I see."

I cant have this awkward situation after talking with Natsumi, I gotta move on from him.

"Sorry Kidou, My home's taking this way, so I gotta go, bye!" I ran to the other diredtion that will my way home much longer. Well, at least I'm away from him. And don't think I hate Kidou, I don't hate him, I just can get well to people other than Ichirouta.

Without me knowing, Kidou stared at me thoughtfully. And then he smiled secretively and slyly.

"You can't always hide your real identity, Shuuya Goenji."

**To be Continued...**

Phew! It's finally finished! The ending's kinda a cliff hanger, no? Oh well then...

R&R please X3


	4. Chapter 3

ASDFGHJKL. It's been a long while isn't it? Oh well.

**Hard Life**

**Chapter 3**

**Gouenji's POV**

I wake up in the morning with a dazzling feel. Yeah, I think I hit my head, cause it hurts so much. I don't think I can even wake.

"Shuuya, are you there?"

A familiar voice called me. It must be Ichirouta. As usual, he comes here before going to school.

"Yeah, wait there, I'm going-AGGH!" I tried to sit from my sleeping position, but as I said before, my head hurts so much, I can't even wake!

"Are you alright? I'm going upstairs!" He shouted from the lower floor. No, no don't come here, If he knows this he's going to worry and bother all day!

"No! I-I mean, Yes, I'm alright! I just hit the wall, it's nothing big! And don't go upstairs! Cause I'm going down!"

"Okay then. Hurry up, you don't want to get late!"

I tried to get off my bed and tried to reach my wardrobe. My head feels like it's going to blow and really want to get it off! By I mean getting off, yes, I mean of chop off my head. But I know such thing is not possible.

I wore my uniform and took my bag. Stepping out from the room and almost forgot about the jacket, so I ran back to get it. I already had headache and the last thing I need is get sunburned.

I ran downstairs and saw Ichirouta on the door. I took my sandwich and shouted "I'm going to school, bye!" I know no one's gonna answer it because both of my parents already went to work.

**Ichirouta's POV**

I see him eat his breakfast while walking beside me. There's something wrong, I can see it from his expression. He looks paler than usual and he sometime frowns. I can't stand seeing him like that, so I asked him.

"Shuuya, Is something wrong?" I looked him with a worried look.

He blanks out a bit, and suddenly snapped out of it. "No, why?"

I frowned. "You don't look okay. Are you alright? You said you hit the wall right?"

"Yeah, but everything's okay, trust me." He smiled. But I know he's hurt deep down there, I can see from his smile.

"hey, do you want me to get you to the clinic when we arrived at school? You really don't look okay. I don't want to see you faint." I stopped in our steps. He looked at me. And said,

"Why do you care about me so much?"

I was surprised to hear that. "Because I'm your friend! Friends care to each other."

He stared at me for a while. And he smiled. "Well then. Thank you for being my friend."

I smiled at him back. "My pleasure."

It's recess, and Shuuya, as usual, sleeping in the class missing half of the recess.

I slowly walked up to his table. Tapping his shoulder a bit, I tried to woke him up. "Shuuya, wake up. Let's get something to eat."

No answer.

I tried again. "Shuuya? You wanna miss the whole recess or what?"

Still, no answer. I began to get worried.

"Shuuya?"

I pushed his shoulder a bit. And then suddenly he fall from his seat, collapsed. Breathing uncontrollably. With an expression of pain.

See? I know he's not okay from the morning.

"Shuuya!"

**Shuuya's POV**

What…. What just happened?

Everything's black pitch.

I think I fall asleep in English.

_I think._

But why does my mind feel so numb?

**Normal POV. Infirmary. **

Infirmary was quiet that day. There's no one but the nurse there. Except for now. Last minute Ichirouta just brought Shuuya here, with the help of Kidou, who was accidently in the class when Shuuya collapsed.

Now the two boys sat beside their fainted friend. With a glance of silence.

"Thanks for helping me, Kidou-san." Ichirouta said to him.

With a smile, Kidou replied. "You're welcome, Kazemaru. It's my pleasure."

Silence, once again. And once again Ichirouta broke the ice.

"Why do you help him so much, Kidou?"

Again, the dreadlock answered with a smile. "Because I want to."

"Then can you explain why do I feel like you have other reasons than that?" Ichirouta faced him with a serious look.

"As known as Kazemaru, are you?" He chuckled. "Always feels much stronger than others. As expected of a someone who can see auras."

'_Well, I am Kazemaru dude. Who else?' _Ichirouta taught while sweatdrop-ing. "So you know that I can see aura? As expected of Mr. Kidou. Always knows much more than others, am I wrong or not?" He said with a slight of cheeky-ness.

He smiled. "Maybe you're wrong. Then again, maybe you're right."

"So can I conclude that I'm right. What do you know, or, what do you want, with Shuuya?" Ichirouta said. Still keeping his serious look.

"Why of course I know and of course I didn't want anything."

"So may I ask what did you know?"

Silence. "Well." He paused. "I think I can't keep it much longer, is it not?"

Kazemaru just stared at him, waiting him to continue.

"My creator –or you can say my father-, was a brother to Gouenji's mother."

Shocked, Kazemaru stared at him more seriously. "What?"

"Yes. Me and Gouenji is can be considered still having blood relation. In instance, I'm Gouenji's cousin."

Kazemaru is very shocked now. "Shuuya never told me about having a relative. He told me he only knows his father and mother as family…"

Kidou's expression switched into a frown. "That's because her mother is prohibited to say anything about it."

"Why?"

"Because she has break one of the family rules. She cannot marry a human. But Claire –that was Gouenji's mother name- loves Gouenji's father so much, that she decided to left the family and married him. So now actually she is not considered as part of the family again."

"Then why do you help Shuuya so much? His mom is not considered as part of her family, the so he is too right?"

"It was my father's wish. To protect the family of his sister. My father loves her sister so very much. And he also supported her. Why, that's because he loves a human too." He sighed. "But when he proposed to her, he was attacked, slayed by a vampire slayer. So he is dead now, and you can say that is his last wish."

Kazemaru was stunned. He didn't know his best friend has this so complicated life. _'So Kidou must be a vampire too? But how?' _he taught.

"I was created by my creator before he met his lover." Kidou smiled, answering Kazemaru's taught like an esper. "I was merely a human too. I mean, a long time ago."

"A long time ago? But aren't you only 14?" Kazemaru questions.

"Well, I do look 14. We vampires don't age much. As I recall, I'm actually 28. I came here only to watch on Gouenji."

"Whoa." Kazemaru stated. " I think I've got questions to ask you…"

"I know." He smiled. "But can we hold over that for later? Because I think our 'sleeping prince charming' has awake.."

Ichirouta was confused at the statement, then he looked at said 'sleeping prince charming'. Well, he is not actually sleeping again. He's now in a sitting position while making a puzzled face.

"What are you guys talking about? Who's 'sleeping prince charming'?" he asked innocently.

The two silenced.

"Nothing important, Gouenji. Just go back to sleep if you want." Kidou finally said.

* * *

It's finally home time. Gouenji and Kazemaru walked home again together.

"Nee, Ichirouta, what did you talk to Kidou actually? I'm really curious…" said Gouenji suddenly.

Ichirouta was silent. "Nothing, actually. Just some light chat."

Shuuya opened his mouth to ask more, but hi closed it again. Knowing it would be answered by the same answer.

* * *

**Kidou's POV.**

School day has started again. I walked up to class and find Shuuya was much more earlier than he used too, because I just saw that Kazemaru was still on the front gate. Wonder what happened. Both of them always goes together.

"Hello Gouenji. I see you are early today." I greeted him.

"Oh, Kidou. Yeah I am. Something's keeping me from sleeping. So I woke up early and I had nothing to do. So texted Ichirouta that I'm going early and I walked alone here." He answered. He said something has keeping him from sleeping, no wonder he looks very sleepy.

"I see. How about you sleep for a while, and I'll wake you up when the bell's ring and the teacher's coming in." I offered.

"No use." He sighed. "I've tried sleeping, but I still can't sleep."

Still? This is strange. He usually is very easy to go to sleep.

Is there going to be something today?

The bell finally rang. The kids from my class hurried entered and take their seats. Not until a very long time, our homeroom teacher came in. With a –I suppose– a new student at his back, following him. He has a grayish hair that spikes up a little bit. Only a little bit. With a soft expression on his face.

I don't think I'm going to like this new student.

"Kids, today, we will having a new friend. His name is,-

No. This couldn't be. His smell, the symbol on his hand, please don't it be!

-Fubuki Shirou."

This is danger. We have a vampire slayer in the class.

**To be Continued.**

I know, I know, I took a very long time continuing this, aren't I? My deepest apology.

Well, enjoy the new chapter! Hope you guys will stay R&R! ;w;


	5. Chapter 4

Here's a short update guys! Sorry it's not what you expected….

**Hard Life**

**Chapter 4**

**Kidou's POV**

"Hello there, I'm Fubuki Shirou.I hope we all get along." He introduced himself with a gentle, lovely, yet piercing smile. I can see the girls blushed and daydream about him already. This guy's charm is disgusting.

"Okay then, because we're going to start the lesson, you can ask Fubuki questions later at the recess. Now Fubuki, have a seat beside Gouenji there." The teacher said happily. Oh so now he's sitting beside Gouenji? What's next? He'll make Gouenji to take him on a school tour?

Could this get any worse?

Fubuki slowly walked to the chair beside Gouenji. He smiled brightly at Gouenji. "Hello there! You must be Gouenji! Nice to meet you!"

Gouenji glanced at him in a cautious look. "Yes. Nice to meet ….you."

He smiled again and sit on his chair. I can see that Gouenji feel uncomfortable and he's avoiding to see him. Ah, well, if I'm him, I would do that too.

It's finally recess. I walked to Gouenji's table and saw him being….. questioned by the gray haired new student.

"So Gouenji, why do you use a thick black hoodie in a hot weather like this? Don't you feel sweaty?" he said while clinging to Gouenji's table. Gouenji saw me walking towards me and mouthed some words. Well, I think he said _'get this guy off me!'_.

"Uh, well, I like it. I don't really go outside though so I feel fine," he answered his questions, trying not to see him straight at the eyes.

"Oh, why? You look like a guy who does good at sports," he said with a shining smile. "I want to see you play sports!"

"Am I interrupting?" I said while I took a chair and sit beside Gouenji. Fubuki saw me.

"Oh no, of course. You are Kidou, am I not wrong?" I nodded. "I'm just asking Gouenji a few questions. And by the way do you know why he doesn't go outside?"

"Uh that, I…. probably don't know." I said. This guy acts like we didn't know who is he actually and like he didn't know that both of us are vampires. I would go and leave him there, but I pity Gouenji, who looks like he's being targeted by the new guy and can't get off it.

"Oh, that's sucks. Why it is actually, nee, Gouenji-san?" he didn't stop. And I don't know how to stop him.

"Shuuya, are you there?" a voice came from our class door. That's must be Kazemaru searching for Gouenji. "Oh, you're with….. someone."

Fubuki saw Kazemaru and he smiled. "Hi there! I'm Fubuki Shirou, I'm a new student here."

"Oh so you're the said 'new prince guy' eh? I'm Kazemaru Ichirouta." Kazemaru sees him in piercing eyes. I know he must sense that his aura is suspicious.

"Eh? I don't know, maybe? Ahahaa~" he scratched his head. Kazemaru still see him in the same expression. He walks towards us as he mouthed to me.

'_I. Don't. Like. Him.'_

I sighed. I know. Neither am I Kazemaru. I mouthed back to him. Now he's standing infront of us saying to Fubuki, "Does my arrival bother you?"

As predicted, Fubuki smiled and said. "No, no, of course not."

"I see." He took his seat and then Fubuki started chattering again.

"So, who is this Kazemaru to you Gouenji? Is he you neighbor? Or is he your brother?"

Gouenji answered in an uncomforteable feeling, "No, he's my childhood friend."

"Oh so, you've guys been together for a long time, didn't you?"

Fubuki didn't stop there he keep asking questions to Gouenji, ignoring us, chattering about not-so-important things. Both me and Kazemaru feel annoyed by this gray haired guy. I still can keep that annoyed feeling, but I don't think Kazemaru can.

BANG!

See what I told you?

"What's the matter Ichirouta?" Gouenji flinched. "You are usually not like this."

Kazemaru, who has pounded the table, has shadowed expression on his face. He took Gouenji's hand. "We have to go Shuuya, Recess is gonna end soon and we haven't bought anything to eat. You too Kidou. Come on lets go now."

I standed up and put the chari back again. "Sorry, Kazemaru's not in a good mood today, Fubuki. I'm really sorry."

He smiled.

"It's okay Kidou. I'm sure he'll get his mood back soon. Thanks for talking to me."

I nodded and went where Kazemaru goes. I patted his shoulder, "You shouldn't be that harsh."

"That guy, his aura ticks me off, and his personality ticks me off too. What is he, asking questions like that pretending that he didn't know who he is nor who are you two!"

"Oh so you realized that he's a vampire slayer too or are you just jealous with me, Ichirouta?" Gouenji teased him a little.

"Once more you said that I'm jealous I'm gonna throw you off from the school's roof."

Hearing that, Gouenji shut his mouth and our walk to the cafeteria was silent.

**Meanwhile …..**

"Oh, so you have protectors eh, Gouenji Shuuya?" he smirked evilly.

"This is gonna be fun."

**To be Continued…**

RnR minna?


	6. Chapter 5

This would be the last update before I have my exams. I wanted to concentrate on the exams, so maybe I will be hiatus until 22 June or 23. So, Enjoy it guys!

**Hard Life **

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

The three boys went back from the cafeteria, finished filling their hunger. They walked towards the rooftop, since the recess haven't finished and they don't want to go back to the class, due to the new guy a.k.a. Fubuki would be still there.

Ichirouta opened the door to the rooftop. The weather was perfect. The skies are clear with just some clouds hovering, the wind was a slight breeze, and it wasn't a hot day. He walked to the rails that is placed in the edges of the rooftop, protecting the students so they won't fall. He leaned against it and stared at the beautiful weather.

Gouenji sat beside Ichirouta while he's still eating a piece of bread that he brought from home. Kidou walked to both of them and leaned against the rails like Ichirouta. They stared at the skies.

"Nee, Kidou." Gouenji said while he's still munching his bread. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course. What is it?" Kidou answered while he is still staring at the beautiful sky.

"Do you….. know me?"

Kidou startled a little, and turned his eyesight to the platinum blonde who was looking at him with a feel of I-want-answers-now. He sighed.

"Yes. You're Gouenji Shuuya right? Who wouldn't know?" he continued to stared at the sky. "You're on of the top 5 in the eighth grade rangkings, you always slept in the class, you're considered one of the most good-looking guys in eighth grade, what else?"

"Him as the most good-looking guys? He didn't even showed his face. He's always covered with that black hoodie. What, are this days girls like guys who they can't even see the face?" Ichirouta sneered. Gounji glared at him. "If you're just jealous just say it."

"No I'm not. I'm myself good-looking. I have a fan club in the school." The tealnet smiled proudly, leaving the platinum blonde to sneer back. "Pfft, yeah, you're good-looking, for a girl."

"Well, for the truth he is one of the most good-looking guys too, Gouenji." Kidou smiled at the guys who were arguing. "Both of you are."

"Still, I'm much more manlier the him," said Gouenji with a straight face. Ichirouta sneered again "Yeah, said the guy who's face can't be seen."

Gouenji started to death-glare at Ichirouta, while the tealnet blew a raspberry. The platinum blonde starts to ran after him, while his friend just laughed. Kidou smiled while watching the best-friend-fight between Gouenji and Ichirouta. He stared at the skies again.

'_It's been a long time… since I know this kind of feeling….. This warm feeling of being with families and friends…..'_

He sighed. He then walked to them and whispered something.

"Well, the most important is I am much more handsome than both of you."

Silence. The platinum and the tealnet slowly stared at the dread-haired guy. The said guy smiled with a slight of mischief.

"WHAT?"

The googled guy laughed and started to run, because his two friends already started running at him.

Ah, how he miss this kind of feeling.

* * *

"Ah, where's Kazemaru's class anyway? My soccer training note slipped in the notebook he borrowed yesterday. That note is very important…."

An orange headbanded guy walked towards the said class. His brown eyes wanders. "I think it's this one…."

He was going to open the door, when someone from the inside of the class already opened first. A gray haired was standing in front of the boy. The headbanded boy shocked a little, and he backed a few steps. "Ah, sorry, I think I got the wrong class…"

He started to turn back when a voice stopped him. "Why did you pretend that you didn't know me?"

He stopped. He shivered at the sound of the voice. He never liked the voice.

"Endou, did you hear me?"

He sighed. "Why are you here, Fubuki?" His brown eyes pierced at Fubuki. "This isn't a place you should be."

"Oh really?" the gray haired send a small evil smile. "Aren't you just the same? This isn't a place you should be too."

Endou flinched. Fubuki smiled in victory. "Let me guess, are you after something that the same with me?" His dark green eyes narrowed at him. "You know him. You know he's here."

"You know I'm not a vampire slayer anymore, Fubuki." He replied coldly. "I know he's here. But I don't need him. My presence here is only to protect the princess."

The gray haired grinned. "Really?"

"Yes." Endou replied short. Both of them stared at each other for a long time, until Fubuki finally sighed.

"Well then, that's good. That means no one will interfere with my target," He walked towards the headbanded guy. "You know his mother's the one who killed your parents."

The brown eyed guy flinched a little, sending a death-glare to the gray haired guy who is now walking towards the cafeteria while grinning evilly.

* * *

**Ichirouta's P.O.V.**

Everything's so dark. Did I fall asleep?

I tried opening my eyes and I was greeted by the blinding light. As I remember recess is at 10 o'clock, which the sun wouldn't be so high.

Or did I…..?

"Oh, Kazemaru! You're awake!"

I finally opened my eyes carefully, tried to get light suited in my eyes. I rubbed them. "Endou? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, me? I was searching for you actually." He smiled while he dribbled the ball he was playing with around the rooftop place. "I went to your class, but I didn't found you. Turns out some guys at the cafeteria said they saw you going to the rooftop. And here I am founding you guys sleeping peacefully like childrens in a kindergarten having a nap."

I tried to sit. I realized I slept leaning to Shuuya's shoulder, the same goes to Kidou. Both of them are still sleeping soundly. I stand up slowly, tried to not wake both of them. They need the sleep, mostly Shuuya who wasn't having good sleep these days.

"What time is it Endou? The sun's so blinding." I said to Endou while I walked towards him, joining him playing the ball. He passed to me.

He took a glance at his watch. "It's 1 p.m. now. Why?"

1 p.m.? We slept so long! That means we skipped almost 3 classes!

"So we skipped class?"

"Yeah. Is that a bad thing?" he said to me quizzically.

"Of course!" I face-palmed remembering my homeroom teacher. He's like the devil of the school.

"Well, it's not like you do it every day." He continued to dribble his ball. "Don't worry about it."

I sighed. He stared at me then at Kidou and Shuuya. "Besides, they need it, right?"

I flinched a bit. Does Endou knows about this?

"How do you know?" I asked.

He grinned. "Just guessed. They look very tired."

Smiling, I sighed in relief. I thought he knows.

"Uhh…. What happened?"

Both me and Endou turned to the voice. We saw Kidou. Waking up. Taking off his google and rubbing his eyes. We saw his eyes. We never saw his eyes. Heck maybe the whole school never saw his eyes.

"Kidou…. You're….. eyes…" Endou stammered a bit. Hypnotized by Kidou's eyes.

"Hmm? What about my eyes? Wait how do you….," he saw his googles in his hands. "Oh, I took it off…"

We stared to his red, ruby colored eyes that shines because of the light. His eyes was bright and clear. Like you want to stare at it forever. And ever.

"So… what about my eyes?" he stared plainly at us.

"No, it's just…" I don't know if I can continue my words or not. "…..Beautiful."

He silenced at my answer. A faint blush appeared at his cheeks. "Oh… Thanks…."

"Where am….I…."

The three of us turned to the platinum blond. With his hood slightly opened, his graceful platinum hair bathed in the sunlight, making it looks shiny and beau- Wait the second, why am I feeling like I'm absorbed and fascinated in this two?

"We're still in the same place as before, Gouenji." The dread haired guy beside him replied, while still rubbing his eyes. His expression looks like he still wants to sleep. So I assume he's just the same with Gouenji, having sleep problems. Well he's a vampire too.

"Ichirouta… Ichi…." The platinum blonde standed and glomped me. I just stared him plainly. This means he haven't fully awake.

Kidou and Endou both stared at Gouenji strangely. Well, I'm used to this situation of Shuuya-still-wants-to-sleep-please. He's always like that if he's still sleepy when I'm around.

"Fine." I sat again leaning to rails while Gouenji cuddled at me like a cat. I can see Kidou and Endou sweatdropped now.

"Kazemaru…" I turned to see Endou sweatdropped at me. I blushed a little. The headbanded brunette has always fascinates me. NO, IT DOESN'T MEAN I'M GAY FOR HIM LIKE SHUUYA SAID I JUST LIKE HIM SO MUCH. That's all. "Are you sure you're not his mother?"

The blush in my cheeks started get dark. "No, Of course not, Endou! I'm a boy for god sake!"

Endou silenced. Kidou stared at me boredly. "Yeah right, you're a boy."

I exploded from angriness. Kidou and Endou laughed. Frowning, I ignored them. The platinum blond who was still hugging me just continued sleeping peacefully.

"You said you weren't after him, Endou."

A voice was sounded from the roof of the rooftop entrance door. A grayed hair guy is standing there with his sickening white and gray aura. I gritted my teeth at the guy.

It was Fubuki.

Endou glared at him hatefully. I never seen Endou glared like this. "I am not Fubuki. What do you want, coming here?"

Wait, Endou knows him?

"Me? I'm just going to greet my target, peacefully. Well, until I know you're here." He sneered at Endou. "Now probably I will greet him in a hard way."

He let out a sword. He jumped towards me and Shuuya. My eyes widened. I immediately covered Shuuya with my arms. I closed my eyes.

But I didn't feel the sword.

I opened my eyes to see Endou, standing in front of me. While tried to push back Fubuki with his sword.

"Why are you protecting him?" I can hear Fubuki asked Endou while he gritted his teeth. Endou stared at his eyes calmly.

"The princess wants me to protect him."

The princess? Protect Gouenji?

What is going on?

**To be Continued. **

Yes, finally I made Fubuki act! Try to guess who is the princess guys! XD

So, review minna?


	7. Chapter 6

Hey guys, I'm finally back! :D The exams are not so hard, thanks to my studies. Thanks for you guys who wished me a good luck ;D Now it left me to hope that I will pass T_T I'm so scaredddd

Oh, well, On to the Story now!

**Hard Life**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**Ichirouta's P.O.V.**

What is actually happening? I can't understand the situation. I've still got Shuuya in my hands, and Kidou joins me on it.

"The princess, the princess, the princess! I don't care about the princess's wish, Endou. Get out of my way!" Fubuki glared at the headbanded boy in front of him. Endou just stared him cold. "But I care."

Endou pushed Fubuki out from his sight, and the he looked at me and Kidou. "What are you guys waiting for? Run!"

Kidou nodded quickly and whispered to me, "Let's do what he says. It's not save here," he then took Shuuya in his hands. "Now where should we go?"

I thought about it for a while and then a certain place in the school came into my mind. "The soccer club room! I'll lead the way, let's go!"

We started dashed from the place, running the stairs in hurry. We realized the school has gotten deserted, but the time haven't got that late! Maybe other students were silently studying while the two having a ruckus up there.

The school corridors began to be filled with our echoing steps, due to there is no people there. I'm still leading the way, wandering my eyes to the nearest exit. Yes, the soccer club room is outside, and yes again, I know why can't I go to a much nearer place. I don't even know myself too, some voices inside me saying that's the safest place for the moment being.

"Did I said you guys could run and just leave me there with that soccer freak?"

I shuddered at the voice. It was Fubuki! And he's already in front of us!

"What is exactly do you want with Shuuya?" I asked while glaring at him. The asked guy sneered at me. "He's my target. That's all I can say."

He started to clash me with his sword again. I closed my eyes, with my hands protecting me. But I didn't feel the sword.

"When are you going to stop, Fubuki?"

I opened my eyes, to see a indigo-haired girl with red glasses on her head standing in front of me. Protecting us with some kind of blue-colored barrier.

"Ha-Haruna?" I can hear Kidou stammered her name. Haruna? This girl in front of me is the Otonashi Haruna? From the seventh grade?

"No time for explaining!" she said while she struggled to stay protecting us. "Now run!"

I nodded quickly and gestured Kidou to stay running. He understands, but he somehow still stared at the girl in shock.

Finally I can see the exit!

**Kidou's P.O.V.**

I can't believe who was just protected us. That girl is definitely Haruna. I don't even know she could make a barrier like that!

We finally reached the exit and we dashed to the soccer club room. Kazemaru hurried up rummaged his pocket, and let out a key. He opened the door and I got inside quickly. He got inside too and hurrily locked the door again. He leaned against the door, sighing. "That was close."

"Yeah." I responded. I layed down Gouenji at the floor, letting him lean at the lockers a bit.

Silence. There were silence for a while. We were quite exhausted from the all the running, so we tried to cool ourselves down a little.

"Kidou." Kazemaru broke the ice. "Do you know that seventh grader girl?"

I looked at the tealnette for a while and then I nodded. I looked down. "Yeah. I didn't know she was here."

"Who is she to you, Kidou?" the tealnette asked again. "Is she you acquaintance?"

Sighing, I answered.

"She is my sister."

**Normal P.O.V., Meanwhile…..**

"Oh." Fubuki smiled at the indigo haired girl slyly. "So the princess decided to come out…."

"Don't call me that," she glared at the gray haired boy. "It was just a nickname Endou-san gave me."

The indigo haired girl gritted her teeth, and forcefully pushed Fubuki out of her sight. "Alright, then, _Haruna-chan._"

"No one dares to call me with a –chan!" She let out a railgun from her back and starts shooting the guy. Fubuki laughed mockingly, while he dodged all the bullets with his sword, "Is that all you got, Haruna? I didn't know you became this weak!"

"Shut up, Fubuki! Or this is Atsuya, I presume?" Haruna asked while she let out her own sowrd, taking the gray haired guy into a melee fight.

Evilly, Fubuki whispered in her ear. "Guess."

**Back to the soccer room. **

"Your sister?" Kazaemaru was shocked. "You never told me you had a sister!"

"I'm sorry." Kidou opened his googles and rested out his eyes, closing it. "I didn't thought I should tell it. I mean, we haven't met in probably in years!"

Kazemaru zoned out for a while. "Wait, if you're now probably 28, and you guys haven't met in years, how does she is still a seventh grader?"

"That's what I'm questioning. She's not a vampire." Kidou starts to holds his head in distress. Kazemaru stares at the dread with a hint of pity. If he was Kidou now, he would probably in distress too.

"Nggh…."

Both of the teen shot up to look for the source of sound. It seems their friend is waking up.

"What happened?" He said while he rubbed his eyes. "Where are we?"

Kidou and Kazemaru sighed. "Tell him Kazemaru, I'm already in a stress…."

The tealnette gave in and sighed again.

"So while you were sleeping…"

_BANG!_

There was a sound of banging outside the soccer room and the three hurried up went to the window. They saw Haruna and Fubuki, clashing themselves with swords. Fubuki caught the girl and he throwed her up, _right towards the soccer room!_

"Guys?" Gouenji stared at the now thrown girl. "She's crashing this way."

Kidou and Kazemaru sighed in panic. "We know."

**To be Continued….**

* * *

Sorry to make it a cliffhanger guys! So what will happen to them? Will they get crashed or not? Stay tune and review! XD


	8. Chapter 7

Kidou, Kazemaru and Gouenji watched Haruna battled Fubuki, turns out Fubuki made Haruna pushed back and now she is crashing their way!

Kazemaru still sees her in panic, wondering what is he going to do now, but suddenly, Kidou let out a chainsaw and started to broke the soccer club's wall, making a hole enough for them to escape, "Kazemaru, Gouenji, come on!"

The tealnette nodded and Gouenji was just staring at Kidou like, 'where the hell did he got that chainsaw?' face. But he finally nodded too and they all started running outside, just at time when Haruna crashed to the soccer club's room.

Kidou then suddenly gave Kazemaru a knife, "Use it," he says, letting off his googles, "I'm going to help Haruna, you protect Gouenji."

"But, Kidou, how?" Kazemaru nervously holds the knife, while Kidou just stared at him at the eye.

"You'll figure it out."

Before Kazemaru asked anymore, Kidou already blasted to the fighting scene with his chainsaw, joining the fight.

* * *

**Hard Life**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"Oh, Kidou Yuuto!" Fubuki exclaimed to the dread lock boy. "How happy am I that you finally decided to join! Tired of pretending innocent, eh?"

"Atsuya," he said coldly. He ran towards the gray haired guy with full speed, aiming his chainsaw on his neck. Whispering, he spoke at Fubuki's ear, "I was never innocent."

_Slash!_

A burst of blood came out flowing from Fubuki's neck, making him speechless at what does Kidou had done to him. He turn to the dread haired boy, holding his neck, "You could chop off my head."

Staring the guy with piercing eyes, Kidou let out another chainsaw, "That is my intention. But it seems your bones had gone much more stronger since we met, eh? Maybe I just needed two chainsaws."

Haruna, struggling to woke up from the crash, finally get her eyes to look to the one who's fighting Fubuki. Her own brother.

The dread haired boy stared at the gray haired vampire slayer closely. Then suddenly the guy laughed, maniacally. And somehow Kidou grinned.

"Why are you grinning Kidou? Are you thinking all of this is fun?" he said while still holding his neck to cover the wound. Kidou in the other hand, just kept his grinning expression, "Why are you even asking, Atsuya? Of course I do. Because I know you are."

"Well," Fubuki stopped laughing. "Maybe the fun will stop now," running towards the dread boy, he disappeared. Shocked a little, Kidou starts to wonder his eyes, finding the vampire slayer.

"Onii-chan! Behind you!"

Hearing his sister's voice, he turned back and saw Fubuki holding a wooden stake at his heart, "Because it's the end of your life~!"

The dread haired boy widen his eyes, but yet again, he grinned again. And suddenly Fubuki's stomach was pierced by Kidou's chainsaw. Getting close to the gray haired boy, he whispered again at his ear, "That's the funniest joke I've ever heard. You'll never win against me."

Grinning and spitting blood from his mouth, Fubuki's head shot up and stared at Kidou's ruby eyes. "So, maybe next time I will."

Fubuki started to disappear into a black fire, forming ashes in the air. Kidou sighed and put down his chainsaw. "A Black Fire, eh? Fubuki's quite a smartass. But he must be feeling a stomachache right now."

Gouenji stared in shock, turning his gaze to his bestfriend, "Ichirouta, what is actually happening?"

Gulping, the tealnette replied, "Truthfully, Shuuya, I don't even know too."

"Are you guys alright?" Haruna walked closer to the two, "Y-Yeah, we're alright…"

"Haruna." Kidou called. "Why are you here?"

The indigo haired girl stared at Kidou and then she looked down, "It's a very…. Long story."

"Princess!"

All of the four turned to the source of voice, only found Endou running towards them, "Princess! Are you alright? I'm sorry I didn't got here much more sooner! Where is Fubuki?"

"It's alright, Endou-san, I'm alright, and stop calling me princess, everyone's getting the wrong idea..,"

"O-okay, then, Haruna-sama."

"Can someone pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase tell me what in the world is happening?" Gouenji suddenly said, cutting off everyone's conversation. Pouting, he crossed his arms. Waiting for answer.

Everyone stared at them, sweatdropped, and said together in harmonically,

"It's a loooooooong story."

* * *

Kidou was zoning out while he walked to his home. Recalling his conversation with Haruna, he sighed.

_Flashback_

"_I'm sorry I didn't told you anything, Onii-chan," she apologized with a concern look. Kidou smiled, "It's alright. But what is actually the story? Why are you here? Why is Fubuki even here?"_

_Haruna stared at his brother carefully, and sighed. "It starts when the vampire slayers knew about Gouenji's mother, Onii-chan. You know she was the bearer of the Stone of Youth. Anyone who has the hold of the stone will has full power towards all vampire, and even humans! That stone could make anyone the ruler of the world." _

_Kidou nodded. "Yeah, I've heard of it. It's frightening how the stone is so powerful." _

"_Yeah, and I was on an investigation for the stone, for my adopter, the Otonashi family, runs a jewelry facility. We are one of the most important company in the world, so we decided to take a look at the stone. When I realized that Gouenji's mother had the stone, I have gone into a vampire slayer. He used a somewhat poison smoke on me and then in a second I shrunk into a size of a middle school girl. I know this is sounds Illogical, but that what happens. Now all of the vampire slayers are going after Gouenji to hold him hostage for his mother. That's why I'm protecting him." _

"_So your intention was just like me." Kidou said. "My creator said to protect him too." _

_There was a silence awkward between them until finally Kidou spoke again, "I'm sorry Haruna. I'm sorry I left you." _

"_It's okay. I know you left for good things." _

"_But don't you hate me now? Leaving you for 14 years and then came back as a vampire?" _

_Haruna stared at his brother and then she laughed. "Wha-What's funny about that?"_

"_Oh, Onii-chan, I don't care if you leave me for a hundred years and came back as a werewolf, you're still my brother and I love my brother." _

_Speechless, Kidou got himself embrassed. And then he smiled. _

"_Thank you, Haruna." _

_End of Flashback_

Smiling at the thought, he stared at the orange sky. At least he got together with his sister.

_SWISH! BANG!_

Hearing sounds behind him, he turned hurriedly. And he found himself a someone, having long blonde hair and ruby eyes, being throwed to the wall behind him.

And he's bathed in blood.

**To be Continued.**

* * *

I know it's short and it's a little illogical, and I know this might be off, but I'm kinda in a writer's block when writing this, so mind to review guys? ;_;


	9. Chapter 8

Kidou hurriedly ran to the thrown guy, "Are you okay?" he said while trying to help him stand up.

"You think?" the blonde haired guy wiped the blood from his mouth, he somehow glaring at the big bushes in front of him , like someone were there.

"What is this, Terumi-chan?" calm steps were heard from the bush, revealing a green haired guy that has his hair into a ponytail twirling his loose locks, "I didn't remember that you just need help only to stand up,"

The blonde's ruby eyes pierced through to the green haired guy's onyx orbs, "I don't, Midorikawa," he finally stood up, shakily.

Midorikawa chuckled and his eyes found Kidou. His face brightens and he let out a devilish smile, "Ah, aren't you the infamous Kidou Yuuto~," the statement made Kidou flinch a bit, "I finally get to meet you~,"

"Why do you even want to meet me?" the googled boy rubbed his nose, due to the green haired vampire slayer's smell, "You shouldn't want to meet your enemies,"

"Didn't I just said that you're famous? Of course I want to meet you, even though you're an enemy," Midorikawa licked the bloody dagger that was on his grip, "You'll be an interesting enemy,"

"Hey, I'm your enemy here!" the blonde guy suddenly walked closer to Midorikawa, "Don't change targets,"

"Of course, I will not, Terumi-chan dear~," he grinned, "I just want to talk to the famous Kidou Yuuto—,"

_Riiiing. _Suddenly a phone ring was heard. Sighing, Midorikawa pushed a button on his gray bracelet, "What is it, tulip head?"

Murmurings was heard from the earphone that Midorikawa has used. He nodded a several times and sighed again, "Fine, I'll go there,"

Pushing the button on his gray bracelet again, he turned his gaze back at the blonde guy, "I'm sorry, Terumi-chan, I couldn't play with you anymore, maybe next time~," he said sweetly and then he took out a small ball, throwing it to the ground and then smoke came out from it. Kidou and the blonde guy coughed, and when the smoke was gone, Midorikawa is nowhere to be seen.

"Che, coward," the blonde guy scoffed. Kidou stared at him. Then he realized the guy had fangs in his teeth. He said to the guy calmly, "So I guess you're a vampire too,"

"Of course, I wouldn't get into this kind of trouble if I'm not a vampire," he said, stretching his hands, "You must be one too. You smell different from other humans. You do not smell tasty,"

Kidou flinched. He never really thought humans are tasty, probably because he had stopped feeding directly and used blood packs instead, "Yeah. What's your name?"

"You don't know me? I'm Afuro Terumi!"

The dread haired boy got his eyes widen behind his googles, _Afuro Terumi? !_

"You're Afuro Terumi? As in Aphrodi the international top singer? !"

"Of course!" Aphrodi sashays his long blonde hair, "Who else?"

Kidou's jaw dropped.

**Hard Life**

**Chapter 8 **

"So….. what are we doing here again?"

Gouenji stared at the circle he just got into. Kazemaru reading a lot of books, Kidou chatted with Endou, and Aphrodi's brushing his hair. The library was always boring for the platinum haired vampire, and here he is trapped with a strange crowd.

"To make a plan against the vampire slayers of course," Haruna came and puts a lot of books on the table they're surrounding at, "I have a lot of reference about the history of the stone in the library,"

"And you're saying we're going to read it all?" Gouenji's eyes widen. Haruna nodded.

Oh, how he hated reading.

Kazemaru, on the other side, start to put aside his read and took one of the books that was in the pile that Haruna had brought. He opened it and read the title.

_The Lonely Vampire's Tale_

'_Why is a fairy tale book is in one of the references?' _Kazemaru thought, _'Haruna must has took the wrong book,' _

But he opened the next page and kept on reading. Well, it doesn't hurt reading it just a bit, right?

The story was quite interesting actually. It's about vampire who was always alone and he found a friend.

But something in the story shocks him.

He hurriedly closed the book and puts it back in the pile, taking another book, nervously.

Gouenji who noticed this turned to his best friend, "Ichirouta, is there something wrong?"

A little startled, Kazemaru waves his hand, "N-no, nothing's wrong! Let's continue searching!"

The platinum haired vampire tilted his head a little bit, but then he nodded and started to take one of the books in the pile.

He didn't know how nervous Kazemaru now is.

_Once upon a time, there was vampire, that was born from a human. _

_His father was a human, his mother was a vampire. _

_The vampire had beautiful platinum hair and dark, deep onyx orbs. His complexion was pale, like other vampires. _

_But he didn't have any friends, because he can't go out. Vampires will die if they get in the rays of sunlight. _

_He only plays outside at night, where he can go around freely without worrying about getting burned. _

_And then one day, he was taking a night walk in the woods. _

_He found someone lying in the woods. _

_The person had teal blue hair, that tied into a ponytail. His amber eyes was closed. _

_The young vampire came closer to him, and started to shake him, "Are you alright?" _

_The person slowly opened his eyes and answered him, "Yes, I am alright." _

_And they started to know each other. _

_Since that day, they would always play with each other. The teal haired boy was an orphan, so he lived in the orphanage. _

_Then eventually, it was known that the vampire had strong magic powers. _

_The teal haired boy went to the town to know more about the powers, and he found a book in the town's library. _

_The book was about the vampire. _

_The vampire was really strong on magic powers, he didn't even know that he had magic powers. _

_But then the teal haired boy dropped the book and ran away when he finished reading the book._

_Because the book told that the vampire's strongest magic that he had done is he created an imaginary friend that really lives like a real human. _

_He realized the imaginary friend was him. _

Aphrodi walked home alone.

He really wanted to rest, from the fight he just had today, he was really exhausted, mostly when he found out that he was also targeted by the vampire slayers because he knows about the stone's place. He had told the others about it when they were in the circle at the library, and Haruna is working on a plan on taking it.

He sighed. He misses his idol life. Due because of the attacks of the vampire slayer, he had been gone from the entertainment world for a while. Well, it is for his own good.

The blonde haired boy stopped at his tracks. He felt someone watching him. He turned back quickly and searched his surroundings, "Who's there?"

Someone with glaring red hair and bright yellow eyes came out from the trees quickly and attacked him. Thankfully, the blonde haired guy's movement was trained and he quickly avoided the attack, making him realize who has attacked him.

"Long time no see, Aphrodi,"

His ruby eyes pierced at the guy and he gritted his teeth.

"Burn…!"

**To be continued. **

I know this is short and took a long time to update, sorry ;_; I'm still in a very very bad state and I started to have a writers block again D8 I'm so sorry!


	10. Chapter 9

The sun was setting and the wind began to get cold.

A dark blue haired boy was standing at a castle balcony, letting the wind blows by his face. His dark eyes stared intently at the setting sun, as his expression was unreadable. He clenched his fist.

"I can feel it..," he whispered, "The stone… Is getting closer…,"

"Master is going back..,"

* * *

**Hard Life**

**Chapter 9 **

**A/N: Gouenji and Kazemaru calls each other with first names, so I'll be writing Ichirouta or Shuuya in their POVs.**

**All P.O.V.s are in Normal when there's nothing written in bold before the start of a paragraph.**

* * *

"Soo… where are we going again?"

Gouenji stared to the blue clear diamond that was in his hands. He was grateful that his mother finally understand their intention and gave him the stone. She also stated to him that the stone could no longer in her hands, so it was kind of right, returning it to its original place.

Sitting close to the window, he moved his hands to the position of the sun's rays, making the light go through the diamond. Truth it wasn't really a window.

Yes, right now, he's inside a ship like plane with glasses covers the ship, so you can see at the scenery outside (A/N: See Final Fantasy's Highwind Airship. Kinda looks like it, the inner part of the ship is different too from Highwind. I'll post it on tumblr later.) with high-classed furniture and various entertaintment systems, going straight to an Island called Crimson Island, the birthplace of the Stone of Youth.

"Whoa," Kazemaru stroked the fantasy carved chair, "I thought ships like this only exist in RPG games or fantasy novels,"

"Oh, don't underestimate the Otonashi Facility!" Haruna sashays her indigo hair, "We are fans of fantasy things. Though the ship works like a normal airplane. How's things going, Endou-san?"

"Everything's going fine, Haruna-sama," Endou said monotonely as he drove the ship slowly, "The machines going fine, too,"

The indigo haired girl nodded happily at him as she took a glass of orange juice at the mini drinks bar, when suddenly Aphrodi came in with a towel on his shoulder.

"Ah, it's the most wonderful bath I've ever had!" he exclaimed as he brushed his long blonde hair, "You live a wonderful life, Haruna-san,"

"Thanks. Though you're no different, Aphrodi-san. You're an International Idol!" she exclaimed back to the god-wannabe boy when suddenly Gouenji interupted them, "Hey, Haruna, where's your brother?"

"Oh him?" she gulped in her orange juice, "I think he's at the lower balcony,"

* * *

Kidou sighed as the soft wind blows through his hair. He had took off his goggles to stare at the beautiful scenery. The green hills, the crystal clear river, the beautiful flower fields…

Ah, how he miss going to Crimson Island.

Crimson Island, the birth place of the Stone of Youth.

The place he use to spent with his 'father'.

He always liked the place, putting aside the Island's name when the Island wasn't even Crimson a little. The Island was always peaceful and beautiful, untouched by modern humans, hidden in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. He was grateful the place was always hidden strangely, he cant imagine what if the humans found the place. It would be turned into a vacation place and then hotels would be build everywhere, and then trash would cover the place.

It was strange, how does Endou knows the place. Maybe he went here once, but for what?

Didn't want to thought about it right now, he put aside the thought and back sightseeing the place.

Truth, he didn't get the time to travel all over the Island, so he only knew two parts of the Island he always visit, Red Beach and Cherry Fields. And now, they are going to a part of the Island he didn't know.

He wonders, what lurks in the deeper part of the Island?

Suddenly the ship's elevator went to his level and Haruna came out from it, walking closer to her brother and standing beside him, "You like this place, don't you?"

"How did you know?" Kidou turned to the indigo haired girl, and she just smiled at him.

"It was shown in your face. Come, let's get back upstairs. We're going to land soon,"

"Alright."

* * *

Aphrodi stared at the bautifully scenery from the glass as he sips his glass of fruit punch. Currently, he was thinking about what Burn has told him last night.

_"Long time no see, Aphrodi,"_

_His ruby eyes pierced at the guy and he gritted his teeth._

_"Bur__n! Why are you here? !" _

_Burn's golden eyes pierced back to Aphrodi and smiled, "Of course, approaching you. I heard you befriended with the Gouenji guy now. He was the child of the stone bearer, isn't he? I bet he is even able to seal it too," _

_Aphrodi clenched his teeth, "I don't know about it. Why don't you just go to him? Why do you have to approach me first?" _

_The tulip haired boy chuckled, "Why can you even be the most wanted vampire? You didn't even know about things like that," he grinned at the blonde guy, "You wonder why I approach you first? Because I want to warn you," _

"_About what?" _

"_If you guys are planning to get the stone back at its place and seal it, you wouldn't got home safe," _

Holding his chin, Aphrodi wondered what Burn is going to do to him and his new pack.

Is he going to attack him or something?

"Aphrodi-san!"

Hearing Haruna's voice, Aphrodi turned his head to her, "What?"

"Prepare what things are you going to take with you! We're going to land soon!"

* * *

"Yo, Gazelle! How's are things going?"

"They're arriving at the Death Garden now," a white haired boy was driving a black air hovercraft as he follows the big ship in front of him, "When are we going to attack them?"

"Be patient, dude. Soon as Fubuki recovers, we'll attack them right at the place. Right now, you just need to watch over them," the voice in his transmitter said, "By the way, Burn is in the way,"

"You assigned Burn with me? !" Gazelle suddenly snapped and shouted back to the voice, "You know I hate him. You know I hate him! Who told you to do this? !"

"Err, Fudou of course. He said it's better to send in two than one," the voice said. The white haired boy gritted his teeth, "Fudou. I should have known. He always liked it when I and Burn is fighting. Oh, I'm losing them. Talk to you later, Hiroto,"

"Make sure you tell when there's something important~!"

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Gazelle, Out."

* * *

The ship landed at the field and the party started to step out from the ship. They landed in a field filled with red rose bushes. There even some on the land below them. In the middle of it, stood a small white castle, with a black gate surrounding it.

"Whoa, no wonder they call this place the Death Garden," Aphrodi said as he carefully stepped at the land, "It's pretty deadly,"

"Watch out, Ichirouta," Gouenji said to his best friend, "Don't get yourself hurt. There could be other vampires that can smell you here,"

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry," the tealnette reply as he wanders his eyes around the place. They started to walk to the castle, as they think they might find their clue there.

Suddenly a gush of wind went through them and they started to cover their faces with their arms, due the wind was very hard. When the wind stops, they turned forward, only to see a dark blue haired boy was standing before them, while he dusted his butler suit. He then turned to Gouenji and bowed at him.

"Gouenji-sama. I've been waiting for you."

**To be continued.**

* * *

Err, been a long time since I had my update, isn't it? Lol I'm sorry, school's being stuffing me out lately, and midterm exams are coming so… you what happens next. But I hope I'll update Diamond tomorrow or maybe Wednesday!


End file.
